At present, the most widely used touch screen is the capacitive touch screen, in which two pressure electrodes opposite to each other are arranged on an array substrate. According to the parallel rod capacitor principle, when a pressure is applied to the capacitive touch screen, the distance between the two pressure electrodes may change, so a pressing operation to the screen may be determined based on the change of the capacitance parameter.
However, in the related art, other signal lines may be arranged on the array substrate, so a sensing accuracy may be adversely affected by the signals. In addition, in term of the forming process, a base material layer of the pressure electrodes may be formed on the array substrate at first. Since the base material layer is commonly made of plastics, a transmittance of the screen may be reduced. For certain large-size screens, the pressure electrodes formed on the plastic base material may be deformed readily, therefore it is difficult to achieve a pressure sensing.
In view of this, a pressure identification solution is required to solve the above technical issues.